Honesty, Above Everything
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Its Neal and Emma s wedding, but before they could say 'Yes' for eachother, Hook must confess something. Swanthief. Mention of captainswan. Read and comment.


**Hello Colleagues from this site, how are you?**

**i´m came here today, to present my new One-Shot, wich takes place at Neal and Emma´s wedding, a few months after the Never Land Rescue.**

**i hope you like it and if the character are a bit OOC, please, just tell me, so i can fix.**

**Have everyone a nice day and Enjoy the reading.**

**Ps. this story foward, i will change my Pen-Name to Dr. Serpico, wich is my real family surname. But don´t worry Mois Or Serpico, i´m alway be your frendly Brazilian Author.**

* * *

**HONESTY ABOVE EVERYTHING**

It was a happy day in storybrook and the reason of such happiness was just one, the wedding between Neal and Emma.

One complete year was already passed since they rescued Henry from NeverLand. And after Emma found out that Neal was alive, they decide to settle down, make their paces and join in matrimony.

''I would like a help here, Jones, if you don't mind.'' Neal grumbled as he and Jones were getting ready, in the grooms room, just a few hours before the wedding.

''sorry Sir, but having an armless Valet, has its problems.'' He said bitterly, while struggling to put his coat, without his prostheses, tore it up.

''here, let me help you. You´re not my valet Jones, you´re my friend and as for this…'' Neal points to Jones´s bionic arms. ''you should start to get use of it.'' Neal smiles the truth is, that Jones was lost both of his forearms, while they are rescuing Henry and David at the jungle, it was a price he has to pay, after tricks Pan and his murderous group. Of course, he manage to survive and as soon as they return to Storybrook, he starts to wear a pair of android arms, but, he wasn't happy with that, not even when Henry wrote ''Millah'' in one of his hands. ''I would like to know, what your mother would think of me now.'' He comments

''well, you safe her grandson and son´s lives multiple times, I think she would be still in love with you, you´re an honorable man, contrary of that stinking coward crocodile.'' Neal console his friend

''not so honorable. I have a confession to make, Neal and I hope you can forgive me and Emma, after that. I would rather loss both of my legs, then see it happening again.''

''so, tell me already, you´re scaring me.''

''I kissed Emma, a few days before the accident, before we found out you are alive.'' Whispered the former pirate.

For a second, Neal stood in shock in an instance, but then, he just laughs and turns his attention to his tie.

''it's not surprise me, Jones, Emma is a pretty woman, she deserves to had a romance and I abandon her for ten years, I would not be surprised to learn, if in that gap, she had kissed or slept with hundreds of thousands of men.''

''so you´re not mad?'' ask Jones, while Neal helped him straighten his tie and his suit

''not at all, we made our mistakes and try to forget each other for sometimes. I was engage with Tamara, do you remember? Your kiss, was just a human thing, don't worry. But the important thing is, that even though we make mistakes, we always came back to each other at the end.'' He explains when Belle came into the room. ''Neal, you better hurry, or the groom will arrive later than the bride. Charming went to take her already.'' Without looking at Belle and without saying a word, Neal step out of the room and run to his position on the altar.

''good luck, son.'' Jones shouted, but Neal doesn't hear him. ''where´s Rumpelstiltiskin?'' ask Jones confuse upon seeing Bella alone.

''Neal forbidden him to came, he only invite me.'' Belle answered in a sad tone. Actually, after they return to storybrook, Mr. Gold, obsessed with that ''undoing'' thing, ended up almost killing Henry twice in a row. And nearly succeeded after 'accidentally' push him from a staircase. So Neal, mad with hatred, almost killed his own father and after yelled to the whole town, how much he hated him, he forbid Mr. Gold to even look at Henry and at the wedding day, he ask Jones, to stay there, besides however he wants, representing his father.

At the church, everyone stand up, while David lead Emma toward the aisle, she was the most beautiful bride everyone ever met and Neal start to cry, as soon he saw her. However, when Father Jose starts to decipher his words of blessing, Neal felt it his duty to ask something to his future wife

''jones told me about the kiss you two shared, before he lost his arms.'' Neal whispered and Emma became red as a tomato, but before she could tell anything, , the priest says.

''Emma Georgina Swan, you accept Reginald Neal Cassidy, as your lawful husband?''

''yes, I do. Neal, I love you more than words can say, I want to be yours for the rest of my life and I want you to forgive me, for the past mistakes I made. I love you and I need you to be my husband''

''and you, Neal Reginald Cassidy, do you accept Emma Georgina Swan to be your lawful wife?''

''Emma, I love you more than the words can say, I forgive you, for all the mistakes you made in the past and I hope you forgive me from the mistakes I made, because I can't live without you. You´re my first, my last, my everything. So, I do want you to be my wife for the rest of my life and be the mother of our future children.'' He said

''and now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' Said Father Jose, when suddenly, Mr. Gold enters in the church.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' roared Neal, jumping in front of Henry

''Bea…Please…'' cried the old man ''I just want to stay at your wedding…''

''you have any rights to stay here, I don't know who the hell you are, you just a murder, who attempt to kill my son.'' He split.

''what?'' Emma and Regina asked at the same time. The truth was none of them, knew about Mr. Gold´s prophecy, they thought that Henry had only slide down the stairs once the staircase in question was wet. But before someone do something, Jones left his post as the 'groom´s daddy' and walk toward Mr. Gold

''get out.'' He whispered

''oh…I'm really afraid, pirate.'' Gold mocking

''I may don't have arms, but I'm pretty sure those things here, can smash throats, better then a human hand.'' He groans, showing to Gold his metal hands

''are you defending this family, just because they give second chances and a new pair of arms?''

'' I do not want to discuss it here. The only thing I have to say is that your values are not suitable for this family'' for a second, the former pirate, thought that the Dark One, would ripped his hart off and smash it in front of everyone, but instead, as much of Jones surprise, Rumpelstiltskin just turn around and walk always from the church.

''thank you.'' was all Neal have to say, one everyone go back to their posts.

''I'm just doing my job, Sir, I'm an honest man, after all.''

''well, as I was saying ... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Said the priest and then, Neal kisses his new wife, proving that love and honesty, can seal the mistakes of the past and open doors to a happy ending.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading it, i hope you´re enjoy the story**

**Dr. Serpico**


End file.
